The Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya 2
by WriterGodz112
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya has a plan for their final thing to do in the SOS Brigade and so she thinks we go into someones timeline and study them. But then Kyon finds out the solid truth behind Haruhi Suzumiya and Yuki Nagato and all of his other friends. But he has one choice in the timeline. "Haruhi Suzumiya or Us" Koizumi asks him he must make a choice before Haruhi and him are dead!
The Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya

By Nick McKeever

Preface:

"Haruhi level with me what is this so called "Field Trip?" I asked Haruhi as she was marking something on the whiteboard. "What about it!" Haruhi yelled as she finished writing the most idiotic thing a high schooler senior can write "Fun". So yah you guys heard her a field trip. I always wanting to go on one that is actually "Fun" because the one I went in grade school was so boring I was peeing for the remainder of the time. No joke I really did.

"Hey Kyon!" Haruhi yelled in my ear as I fell down on the floor. "What!" I griped as she had the beaming smile like always. "LETS MAKE IT A FINAL!" HARUHI beamed as I looked at her like she was speaking in english. "Uh what does that have to do with the SOS Brigade?" I ask as she put her hands on her hips "Lets travel into someone's time period and study them!" HARUHI said as she slapped me on the back hard too. I was gasping for air as I looked at Haruhi "Club dismissed!" She said running out of the classroom.

So that started our final trip and our final SOS Brigade meeting. Why well the story I am about to tell you is rather confusing and long. Hope you guys hear me because who knows with Haruhi.

Chapter 1

Two weeks left of school and I am already thinking about the future. I see Mikuru making tea for me she poured the tea in my regular green cup. I played Othello with Koizumi as Haruhi came bursting in through the door and locking it. "HELLO! EVERYONE!" Haruhi yelled as she stormed around the room and ploping down at the computer. "What is the whole hype about?" I ask Haruhi as she was beaming at me. "WE are going on a last minute field trip to someone's time frame and study them!" HARUHI yelled throwing her hands up as I looked like me.

"And what so called this "study" really is?" Koizumi ask the first non confusing question ever. "WELL!(Deep Breath) its a learning environment to see how cruel someone's timeline really is and we can have our Mikuru take us to any timeline we go to!" HARUHI said as she felt Mikuru up!

"ANY SUGGESTIONS!" HARUHI yelled as she wrote on the board "Suggestions for field trip" "Nagato's?" Koizumi ask Haruhi "No too complicated" Haruhi said as I think that will be a real good field trip "Mines?" MIKURU said as Haruhi looked at her "NO" She said as I stood up "Haruhi Suzumiya's Timeline?" I ask Haruhi as she looked at me with a confused face "Kyon what are you talking about?" HARUHI said backing up as I put my right arm on the window "Our field trip we go to your timeline" I said as Haruhi was blushing as she huffed "Kyon why mines?" HARUHI said as I caressed her leg as she had her leg up. Then we were lip locked we kissed. HARUHI huffed as we kissed some more.

Koizumi was smiling as Mikuru was all flustered because she wouldn't have thought of me doing this out in the open! Haruhi was leaning to kiss me more but I walked to Mikuru was I flung her hair "Lets make the final field trip with us going into Haruhi's timeline who is with me!" I said as I raised my hand as everyone raised their hands as Haruhi was on the floor all lovey Dovey to me.

So after they left I was with Nagato as she was reading Hyperian again as I looked on the shelf and she was on the third volume already then Nagato looked at me and pointed to the second volume called "Hyperoian Volume 2:Back in time" so I read some and here is what it said

Hyperian

Volume 2

By IIchi Loto

It was only yesterday when I noticed that my world that I am living in is not real. Himont and Iichi are not there and my fiends act like I am some new kid on the block. I think Hyperian is the culprit in doing this ever since I went into his past he has been extereamly mad at me and I don't know why but all hell as broken loose and I should have done something different.

Then I knew it this book is just rewriting what we will be doing for our last trip no wonder Nagato is rereading this is because she knew what will happen and that she pointed to the second volume to give me some sort of a hint.

I look at Nagato as she pulled out her glasses from her pocket "I always had them Kyon. Did you know I rebuilt them after you said about your "Glasses Fetish" She said as she stood up and gave me the third volume "Read it now and when you get home" She said as I took her arm "Why! Why tonight!?" I ask Nagato as she looked at me "Because you need to be prepared what is to come" She said as she grabbed her coat and her bag and books. "See you" She said as she walked out. I turned off the lights and grabbed the book and headed out.

When I got home my dinner was on the table wrapped and had a note on it from my sister. Yes she is making me dinners aren't little kids super sweet? Mine is. I heated up the dinner and headed upstairs and opened Hyperian Volume 3. I read the dedication and the person he is decocting this to sounds like Haruhi so much.

I read a chapter and I was hooked and read on and I can totally relate the main character to me because he is dealing with a bossy girlfriend who wants to travel into his timeline. Then a sentence that hit me was "She had short brown hair and a yellow ribbon in her hair" Then I shut the book and called Nagato "NAGATO!" I yelled as I ran outside and headed to Nagato's

"Yes" She said as I darted into her apartment. "I found something quite weird and cool! Read this line" I said as Nagato skimmed it "I know this is why I recommend this to you in the first place" She said as I looked at the author bio. This sounds like Koizumi so much and yet it is a woman. Then I looked at her self portrait and she resembles Nagato so much.

"It is time that you learned the truth about me" She said "Have a seat" She said as I sat down. I was wating

Chapter 2

"That is me who wrote that novel series. I think you figured it out when you were in that altered reality so many years ago." She said as I remembered when I was in the Literacy Club in the alterninate universe she was typing on the computer when I ask her to use it. "So that is what you were hiding from me" I said "Yes that is it I went into the future and brought the Hyperian books to the altered reality to simply for you to find them. It is all a plan and a test. That altered reality was a test an exam basically I was testing you on how you would react without Haruhi Suzumiya and Itsuki Koizumi and Mikuru Asahina as a normal student and I a normal shy student. Apperently you passed the test and you got out of the altered reality hence the continuation of your journey in the SOS Brigade. Do you see the life you are living is a world we built and I am the game maker who is controlling the avatar's. I am controlling you and all of your friends. Haurhi Suzumiya was a bug in the game and we thought it was harmful but it was actually a gift from our superiors. You see Kyon" She said as I looked at her in weirdness.

I scratched my head so much dandruff was on the table. "So basically I am in some Open World MMO type game is that it?" I ask Nagato "Yes that is correct. Although this is a Pre-Alpha or a Kickstarter for our series of games we will be making in the near future. The games will be called "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" it will contain 12 episodes that are the levels you went through and recorded. Actually I had one of my superiors record everything you were saying and thinking" She said "Who was the one who recorded all of this?" I ask "Nagaru Tanigawa" She said as I was shocked I read his books all the time. "He made the books "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya as his first recording as a book. Because Haruhi is so eccentric that she is the reason the series continued." She said

"So how will this story end?" I ask her

"Heartbroken and Love" She said as she looked at her time

"Time for you to leave. Bye" She waved as I walked out and never looked back. What the hell did I just witness did she make all that up on the top of her freaking head. No that sounded to complicated and yet so real. I turned and I seen a shadow dart across the hall. I decided to follow it down into the basement then I see a tall man "Finally I get to meet you my creation" He said as he appeared out from the shadows "Nagaru Tanigawa!" I said

Chapter 3

"Yes I am Nagaru Tanigawa the one who has been recording your every thought and every movement. I am the author of your life and your death. I have the power to alter the past and the future anyway I want to. To earn Sneaker Bunko awards!" He said laughing quietly. "Why did Nagato write the series then and about this Kickstarter game?" I ask him

"The game was created in early 2006 on a Windows 95 the same computer you seen in your clubroom Haruhi extorted from the computer club. "So thats why she chose that one" I said "Yes actually you were in the year 1995 when you first joined the SOS Brigade and met Haruhi Suzumiya. NAGATO has been a student since the school been built by our game designers in 1980. She wrote the first volume in June of 91 when Terminator 2 came out and she got the idea to make a time travel series. So she thought of the characters and the story. She thought a month when she met you in the altered reality in 1992." He said "So how old am I in 2016 right now!" I said "You are 34 now but I frozen you in time so you are still 18 but technically you are 34 years old." He said "So what will happen if I go into Haruhi's time frame what will happen to this world?" I ask him "According to the game rules and system that is a easter egg level that may crash the game and system" He said "Then who is ASAKURA then she tried to kill me in the first level!" I said "She was a prototype to bring in a protagonist to the game but we failed one of the coders messed up and she went all rouge" He said

"So then ASAKURA is the reason Nagato showed up is to erase the bad result" I said as he nodded "Oh dang I gotta fix the virus in another game we will talk later okay. Just go into her timeline do it then the game will be complete.

He disappered in some sort of a portal as I walked outside I got out my phone and speed dialed Haruhi and she picked up "Oh hey Kyon when will we be going into my timeline?" HARUHI ask as I said "Tommorow will do I am sure Nagato and the others are thrilled as well" I said as she sounded like she was looking for something. "Okay we will be meeting at your house at six" She said "Wait why my house can't we do it at your place?" I ask Haruhi "No as your leader I demand us to meet at a house they know" Haruhi said I actually agree with you for once on that one.

"Fine have it your way then" I said as she screamed in the phone and hanged up. "Hey Kyon" Koizumi said as he emerged from the shadows "Let me guess a closed space has been spotted?" I ask Koizumi "No I am just warning you on what is to come. Remember when you had to kill Nagato in order to get back to your real world. Well you will have a choice Haruhi or Us" He said "Is that it what does that have to do with Haruhi and I?" I ask him "Just wait until the field trip tomorrow. Bye now" He said as he called a Taxi. I always wondered why he always get Taxi's when he wave.

I walk back to my house and Shamisen is on my bed as my sister is sleeping on the floor as I grab my North High jacket and covered her up. "Last day sis to see me" I said as I fell in a deep sleep.

Chapter 4


End file.
